


Wedding Night

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Wedding Night

There I was, the happiest I’d ever been.

After months of planning and anticipating, Maxwell and I were finally married. I still couldn’t believe that I was a husband. Not only that but a husband to the most charming, handsome, hilarious and kind-hearted man in the world. The whole thing felt like a dream, and I felt the need to pinch myself on more than one occasion to make sure this was all real.

I can still smell the aftershave on Maxwell’s face from that first kiss as a married couple. Even though I have no idea how he manages to get that close, I love the feel of his smooth skin against my perpetual five o'clock shadow. I swear I have stubble even in the middle of shaving. But I don’t mind since Maxwell says it’s a good look for me.

Everything was perfect, from the touching display of affection from all our friends and family. To the music, food, and decor. All of it was straight out of a fairy tale. That is, except for the cake. And don’t get me wrong, a chocolate wedding cake is perfectly fine, but at Maxwell’s insistence, it was loaded with the stuff. Even the Cordonian crest was made of chocolate candy. After dancing and eating an irresponsible amount of cake, I needed to take a seat. And that’s when I saw it.

Maxwell busting out his dance moves was nothing new, but he was also dancing and playing with some young kids. It was one of those moments that makes you fall in love with your soulmate all over again. And it made me realize how much I wanted to raise a family with this wonderful man.

***

Back at our apartment, Maxwell and I felt around at the darkness, trying desperately not to fall over while making way to the bedroom. Perhaps it was the fact that I had only consummation in mind, but I didn’t even notice that he brought back that godforsaken cake.

We cast aside our tux jackets and practically ripped apart the buttons that imprisoned our bodies that were dying to be touched. Maxwell didn’t disappoint as he aggressively pulled down my pants. I thought I was going to rip through my underwear with my erection, but Maxwell set me free of all my clothes and stroked me while placing kisses up and down my legs.

I wanted to take a good look at my new husband, so I picked Maxwell up and stripped him down. He’s perfect with toned, yet lean muscles, smooth skin, and that adorable hippo tattoo that seems to scream “look at me, world. I’m Maxwell Beaumont!” It was all too much as I eyed his naked body up and down, so I grabbed his length and kissed him fiercely while rubbing his length. Warm cum spilled out, so I lowered my head to lick him clean and kiss that fantastic member of his.

Maxwell wasted no time returning the favor, taking my engorged erection in his mouth, all the way to the base. I ran my fingers in his hair, desperate to stretch this moment for as long as possible before I finished. My new husband made it hard for me to last, and I soon poured inside his perfect mouth.

This was the start of my life as a married man, and I couldn’t have been more excited. After a hot shower, I laid back down only to see Maxwell scurry off with excitement.

“Who wants cake?”

“No way, Maxwell. We’re not getting chocolate crumbs all over the bed.”

Of course, I couldn’t resist those puppy dog eyes, nor the irresistible smile of my husband, so we ate that damned chocolate cake that I had to admit was delicious.

“You’re trying to make me fat, aren’t you?” I teased Maxwell.

“Huh? No way. You’ve got a perfect body,” Maxwell said running his hands over my stomach, “you’re allowed to let loose once in a while. I, on the other hand, have to be careful or I’ll look like I’m pregnant.”

I figured that was as good an opportunity as any. “Speaking of which, have you given much thought into having kids?”

“Really, Maurice? I had no idea you wanted to be a dad. You’re always so serious, and we all know I can’t handle responsibility.”

I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “Maxwell, you’re the most loving person I know, and you’d be an excellent father. And to be honest, I haven’t given it much thought until the past few days. I don’t want you to pull like I’m putting any pressure, but you should know how I feel.”

Maxwell looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, then smiled. “Sure thing, Maurice. We’d be the best dads ever.”

As if I couldn’t be happier to be a husband, I now felt a jolt of excitement coursing through my body. I wouldn’t sleep that night, but instead, I clutched onto Maxwell tightly, anticipating that moment that we would both be fathers.


End file.
